


La guerre des messages : la revanche du groupe de messagerie instantanée

by Fiolikescookies, Maliseiya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Funny, Humor, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliseiya/pseuds/Maliseiya
Summary: Quand tous les personnages de Clone Wars se retrouvent dans un groupe de messagerie instantanée, tout le côté obscur tente de s'approprier le général Kenobi, le chancelier Palpatine mène son double jeu et...Anakin est Anakin, comme d'habitude.
Kudos: 1





	La guerre des messages : la revanche du groupe de messagerie instantanée

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée est partie d'un gros délire que nous avons eu...Et que nous décidons encore une fois de vous partager ! Soyez prêts, comme toujours, pour des blagues nulles, des personnages débiles et des situations toujours autant absurdes.

\- Darth Maul ❤️🖤 a crée le groupe -   
  
Darth Maul ❤️🖤 : Quelqu'un pourrait dire à Kenobi que je suis disponible vendredi soir si il veut passer un peu de bon temps sur Mandalore ? 😜 @Obi Wan Kenobi @Obi Wan Kenobi @Obi Wan Kenobi @Obi Wan Kenobi @Obi Wan Kenobi @Obi Wan Kenobi

Obi-Wan Kenobi : Je n’ai pas enregistré ce numéro dans mes contacts. Je vais donc ignorer ce message indésirable.

Darth Maul ❤️🖤 : Allez Kenobi, je suis sur qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu tous les deux 😜 si ça te dérange je peux demander à Savage de nous laisser seuls c'est pas un problème 😏

Savage OPRESS: Qui pour une seance de sport demain? 😎 A FOND LES MUSCLES!!

Obi-Wan Kenobi : Vous avez tous tendance à oublier la méditation. 🤔

Asajj Ventress : Tu avais aussi tendance à oublier la méditation lors de notre dernière rencontre _mon cher Obi-Wan_...

Obi-Wan Kenobi : Lors de notre dernière rencontre j’étais sur le point de me faire tuer, _my dear_ !

Asajj Ventress: Tuer ? Toujours les grands mots.

Asajj Ventress : Blesser légèrement tout au plus.

Anakin Skywalker : On pourrait arrêter de parler de méditation ? 🙄

Ahsoka ☀️: Bon, j'ai déjà collaboré avec Asajj et ça s'est bien passé, on a même été coloc brièvement !! ☺️

Darth Maul ❤️🖤: Une bonne séance d'exercice physique peut être meilleure pour se vider que la méditation Kenobi 😜

Darth Maul ❤️🖤: *se vider l'esprit

Obi-Wan Kenobi : J'essaie toujours de garder un certain équilibre entre la méditation et l'exercice physique. C'est vous, dans le _darkside_ , qui semblez obnubilés par les exercices physiques.

Savage OPRESS : SOULEVER DES HALTÈRES !!!!!!!

Asajj Ventress: Pas que des haltères pour certains.

Ahsoka ☀️ : J'ai toujours préféré les exercices physiques à la méditation moi aussi !! C'est plus fun !!

Darh Maul ❤️🖤 : ça c'est sûr que Kenobi il se contente pas que des haltères 😜

Maître Yoda : Soulever des poids plus lourds un bon exercice peut être 😌

Anakin Skywalker : Je déteste la méditation. C'est ennuyeux et inutile et insupportable et c'est une perte de temps.

Maître Yoda : À canaliser ton énergie, cela utile est.

Maître Yoda : Hm. Le jeune Skywalker, plus de méditation, devrait-il faire car beaucoup d'agitation, en lui se manifeste.

Maître Yoda : Peut-être Maître Kenobi, la bonne voie, lui montrer peut-il ?

Anakin Skywalker : Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Maître Yoda, Obi-Wan semble être trop occupé à briser ses voeux pour s'occuper de mes heures de méditation quotidiennes.

C-3P0 : Il me semble pourtant que Maître Kenobi ne s'est jamais marié de manière secrète.

R2-D2: Beeeep bebep !!!!!! 😡😡😡😡

C-3PO : @RD-D2 Comment ça je mérite d'avoir la cervelle grillée ? Je refuse qu'une unité de ton genre me manque de respect ! Je ne crois pas avoir une mémoire défaillante, cher ami. Vois-tu, j'étais là également quand cet évènement a eu lieu et j'ai vu de mes propres yeux qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Maître Kenobi ! Et arrête de foncer dans ma jambe pour que je me taise, ça na marchera pas.

Anakin Skywalker : JE SUIS TOUT À FAIT D'ACCORD POUR UNE BONNE SEANCE DE SPORT

Anakin Skywalker : IL FAIT BEAU AUJOURD'HUI NON ? ON POURRAIT ALLER COURIR

Ahsoka ☀️ : Ouiiiiii je viens avec !!

Savage OPRESS : Les noix c'est plein de protéines !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maître Yoda : Les protéines indispensables à une bonne alimentation sont 😌☘️

Anakin Skywalker : Qui mange des noix ?

Savage OPRESS : je mange des noix en guise de snacks 😃

Savage OPRESS : ça aide à gagner des MUSCLES !!!!!!!

Darth Maul ❤️🖤 : D'ailleurs si tu pouvais aller acheter du lait quand tu reviens ce serait cool.

Darth Maul ❤️🖤 : Et pas du lait de soja comme la dernière fois.

Capitaine Rex : Moi je fais une diète blanc d'oeuf viande blanche encore du boulot mais on voit les résultats 💪🏼


End file.
